Advertiser purchase advertisement space or spots in television programs. The television broadcast stations make up a schedule of advertisements and the programs in which the advertisements are to appear. In the past, advertisers used their personnel to watch tapes of broadcast television to physically review the tapes and verify that the advertisers' scheduled advertisements were broadcast in the various markets for which the advertisements were intended. The increase in television channels and networks has made physical review of broadcast tapes more difficult.